Storm Reapers
The Storm Reapers is a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter comprised entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created from the lineage of the White Scars and raised during the Ultima Founding of ca. 999.M41. Chapter History Battle-Brother Khol, 4th Company, 5th Squad (battleline).]] There are none more battle-hungry than the Storm Reapers, the first Primaris Chapter founded from Jaghatai Khan's gene-seed. In them runs the purest of blood distilled from the legendary Primarch. The Khan would be proud of his newest sons -- for they are wise and noble, but on the attack they fight with a passion he would recognise as his own. They have claimed the Feral World of Jagun for their home planet, the natives of which are known for their savagery. Notable Campaigns *'Brimstone Stampede (Unknown Date.M42)' - Alongside the Grey Knights 2nd Brotherhood, the Storm Reapers stopped the Bloodthirster Xakros'Ka after his Brimstone Stampede emerged from the newborn Great Rift and killed trillions of Imperial citizens across the Carricus Sector. While the Storm Reapers launched lightning assaults into the flank of Xakros'Ka's mighty horde, the sons of Titan struck at its heart. Armed with the Bloodthirster's true name, the Grey Knights destroyed Xakros'Ka's physical form, but the victory came at a hideous cost. *'War of Beasts (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Storm Reapers sent 2 demi-companies to serve alongside the White Scars who deployed to the strategically vital world of Vigilus. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Storm Reapers' Chapter primarily wear white Power Armour. Their backpack, as well as the Aquila or Imperialis worn on the chest guard is black. Like their Progenitors, the Storm Reapers also base their Chapter iconography on the imagery used by the barbarian tribes from which they are recruited. This usually takes the form of jagged lightning bolt designs painted onto their armour and helms, echoing the ritual scarification applied to the flesh beneath. In addition, the Storm Reapers display their company markings on their left knee plate or greaves as opposed to their shoulder pauldrons. The knee plate is typically black, while the lightning iconography is white. The black squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron indicates squad specialty -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command -- while the Chapter iconography is proudly displayed on the left shoulder pauldron. A white High Gothic numeral stenciled on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. Chapter Badge The Storm Reapers' Chapter badge is the profile of a large, black, double-bladed battleaxe, with two red lightning bolts striking diagonally downwards, centred on a field of white. Sources *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Space Marines'' (8th Edition), pg. 35 *''Codex Adeptus Astartes - Grey Knights'' (8th Edition), pg. 25 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 41 *''Dark Imperium'' (8th Edition Starter Set), "Defenders of Humanity," pg. 15 *''Imperium Nihilus - Vigilus Defiant'' (8th Edition), pg. 79 Gallery StormReapers.png|A Primaris Space Marine, Battle-Brother Khol, Storm Reapers 4th Company, 5th Squad (Battleline), outfitted in Mark X Tacticus Power Armour es:Segadores de la Tormenta Category:R Category:Imperium Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding Category:White Scars